Twinleaf Town
Twinleaf Town (Japanese: フタバタウン Futaba Town) is situated in the southwestern part of the Sinnoh region. It is here that the of the Generation IV games , and several other notable Trainers begin their Pokémon journeys. Twinleaf is the hometown of the and their rival, , and the first town known to the player in the games. It is also the nearest town to Lake Verity, referred to by residents as their local lake. North of the town lies , a junction which leads to Verity Lakefront to the west, and Sandgem Town to the east. In the southern borderline of trees of the town sits a small pond where an Odd Keystone can be found, where the player can to reach it. Slogan Fresh and Free! (Japanese: Where new leaves breathe.) Places of interest Player's house This is the house where the lives before beginning their journey. The player's mother lives here, and after the player has left town for the first time, going home and talking to her will fully rest/restore all the player's Pokémon, just like a Pokémon Center. There are two levels to the house, the first being a living room and kitchen area, while upstairs on the second level is the player's bedroom. It contains a Wii controlled with a Wii Remote, connected to a television, and a PC which reads: "Pokémon Basics... People live alongside Pokémon in this world. The people that battle Pokémon are called Pokémon Trainers." Due to the PC no longer having the item storage functionality, or 's PC only gives hints on how to play the game. A sign on the wall next to the stairs reads: Rival's house This is the house where the player's rival and his mother reside in. Like the player's house, there are two levels, the first being a living room and kitchen area, while upstairs on the second level is the rival's bedroom. Demographics Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum In , Twinleaf Town has a population of 8 (excluding the player and rival), making it the least populated town in Sinnoh. Items 's mother after returning from Sandgem Town|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} Pokémon In the anime In the , Twinleaf Town is the hometown of , her mother Johanna, and her childhood friend and rival , as well as and his father . Izzy, Cara, and Sayer also live there. It first appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, where Dawn left town to go to Professor Rowan's laboratory in Sandgem Town to receive her starter Pokémon and begin her . Top Coordinator Johanna offers a course in town for young s. She has a battlefield behind her house for instructing her students, where she teaches them about the basics of Pokémon Contests, and gives them performance tips and Contest Battle techniques. Noelle is one of her students. Dawn returned for the town's annual festival in Strategy Begins at Home!. spent four episodes in Twinleaf, where they, together with Barry, participated in the Festival Battle Challenge. Ash eventually won the tournament, thus earning the chance to Palmer, the head of Sinnoh's . However, the Frontier Brain proved to be much stronger than him and defeated him. During the festival, Twinleaf was also visited by , who gave a lecture on "the interrelation of and Evolutionary stones" at the town's auditorium. The town was shown again in Memories are Made of Bliss!, where the group arrived there after resuming their journey through Sinnoh. At the end of the episode, Ash and boarded a ship sailing towards the Kanto region. As observed by Ash, Twinleaf Town is very similar to Pallet Town, having dirt trails and wide, open grass fields. In I Choose You!, which is set in an alternate continuity from the main anime, Twinleaf Town is the hometown of Verity. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Twinleaf Town is the hometown of , Johanna who is Diamond's mother, , and supposedly , who is Pearl's father. The town itself features only once in the , when Diamond returned to collect a new set of clothes from his home, before rushing to Lake Verity to find Johanna. It made a cameo at the end of . According to Rad Rickshaw, koshipikari rice (a portmanteau of and pika) can only be found here. Trivia * In , footprints can be seen after walking on the snow, but bicycle tracks cannot. * In , a rearranged, music-box version of the background music of Twinleaf Town can be played on the Music Box that can be obtained at the Villa in the Resort Area. * Despite the player's and the rival's houses having two chimneys, neither of the houses have a fireplace. * The roads of this town form the kanji (earth, soil). Name origin Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Hometowns de:Zweiblattdorf es:Pueblo Hojaverde fr:Bonaugure it:Duefoglie ja:フタバタウン zh:双叶镇